Robin Leishman
"Hi, I'm DI Robin Sheppard, your new partner." - Robin Sheppard Robin Ephraim Sheppard is the detective partner and cousin of Audrey King, son of Ephraim Sheppard and Helen Sheppard and nephew of Christina Marshall. He was portrayed by Matthew Boyle in "The New Girl". Background Robin is originally from Springburn, Glasgow but grew up in Chryston, North Lanarkshire and attended Chryston High School with Alice Prentice and Claire Colbourne and later university and afterward joined the Scottish police force. His parents are Helen Sheppard (nee Marshall) and Ephraim Sheppard. His grandfather worked at Stoneyetts Hospital as a psychiatric nurse before immigrating to Australia. Robin wears his grandfathers ring on his right hand. Prior to "All I Want", Robin had just been promoted to the rank of Detective Inspector from Detective Sergeant and awaiting to be reassigned to a new unit of Glasgow CID. Personality Robin can be very sarcastic but is a to the point detective and a by-the-book type of cop. He likes to be punctual and is a kind person at heart but Robin is a bit too focused on advancing his career in the force. Robin seems to have a bit of a soft spot for Canadian's which is why he is so friendly with Sarah. He covers up his true emotions and feelings and is a man of few words. His favorite music artist is Steve Grand. Veritas: Season One In "All I Want" Robin travels over to Kelton with Sarah when she invites him along with her as she goes to spend the winter holidays with Matilda Monroe & Andrew Monroe. There he along with Sarah, Kate and Mattie are held hostage by a mall Santa Claus on Christmas eve. In "The Real World" he and Sarah are present at Andrew and Kate's engagement party before leaving for Scotland. Little Lies: Series One In February 2012 ("February Air"), Robin was one of the investigating officers on the murder Jordan Crocker. Robin suspected her twin sister, Amanda Crocker of killing her which has lead to her harboring ill feelings towards Robin . In the pilot episode of Little Lies, "The New Girl" Robin first appears when he comes to greet his new superior, D.C.I. Audrey King in the office. Together they head up the re-investigation of two deaths in Chryston. While at one of the crime scenes after splitting up Robin is attacked by Nathan Rush and knocked unconscious and Rush is subsequently killed by King in self defense. A short time later Robin approaches Audrey with a photograph of him and Audrey from when Robin was born and the two realise they are related. While investigating a missing persons case in "You Again", Robin runs into Paul Stainer which brings back unwanted emotions for him that have been buried since the two parted ways almost a year earlier. Later in "Sweeter In History" Robin faces the reasons to why he walked out on his friendship with Paul and begins to tell him why he did what he did. During another missing persons case in "Great Expectations " which involves a 17 year old boy, Robin doesn't take kindly to the fathers words and is suspended by Weir after he assaulted the boys father and is sent to Dr. Alexandra Nelson but not before Paul announces he is leaving for Edinburgh which sends Robin further back into his dark place. Robin is later reinstated in "All My Friends" by Weir after Nelson declares him fit for duty and investigates the murder of a college student with Audrey where every one of the victims classmates is a potential suspect Relationships Alexandra Nelson Robin and Nelson share a friendship and have known each other for quite some time. She always has an open door for Robin, whenever he needs someone to talk to, especially in times of stress. They first met after Robin left Paul and his work became effected in the time that followed. Her views and thoughts are greatly valued by him. Sarah Kyle Robin has been friends with Sarah since she moved to Glasgow from Dorset and began working as the Chief Medical Examiner. He welcomed her to the city and helped her to settle into her new apartment. Sarah is Robin's closest and best friend. Audrey King Audrey is Robin's long lost cousin who was adopted after the death of her parents. Paul Stainer Paul was once Robin's best friend until they went separate ways almost a year when Robin walked out on their friendship. They parted on bad terms and hadn't spoken since until they meet again in "You Again". After they part ways for a second time, Robin chooses to erase Paul from his life completely, until the events of "This Isn't The End". Claire Colbourne Claire and Robin are somewhat friends, she is more of an associate. Claire gives Robin tips on whats going on in the area and in return Robin gives her information about cases to publish in local papers. They were also in the same year at high school but were never friends. Amanda Crocker Robin and Amanda are bitter enemies and have been since Robin accused her of killing her sister, Jordan Crocker. David Rankin Robin meets David during an investigation in "All My Friends".. Appearances Hey Caroline Veritas Little Lies The Black Isle Mysteries Series One *"The One That Got Away" Behind The Scenes *Robin Sheppard was portryed by Matthew Boyle in the 10 minute mini-pilot episode "The New Girl ". *The character was originally named Ethan Sheppard but once Little Lies became a Veritas spin-off series his name was changed to Robin after Canadian actor Robin Dunne who portrayed Dr. Will Zimmerman in the television series Sanctuary. *The character is based on Kyle Foreman . *The characters middle name comes from the father of John 'Ian' Jackson, Ephraim Jackson. *The characters first appearance is in the Hey Caroline episode "February Air ". *Sheppard was originally to be played by David Gray during the early stages of production but the role was given to Matthew Boyle instead. *Sheppard appears in all 10 episodes of Little Lies and appears in a 3 episode arc in Veritas and also has guest appearances in Hey Caroline and The Black Isle Mysteries . *Casting description of Robin Sheppard reads as: "Robin Sheppard, a tall, stylish Glaswegian by-the-book detective who knows the local area like the back of his hand and has a kind heart but covers up his true emotions with sarcasm and a quiet personality. He is focused on advancing his career and has a soft spot for Canadians." *He and Matilda Monroe appear in the most episodes overall, appearing in 14 episodes in the Veritas universe. *John Jackson depicts a young Robin Sheppard in a old photograph in the pilot. Image Gallery 13275349764_f1504b2e5b_k.jpg 13275707144_a1dddff2d0_o.jpg IMG_4926.JPG LLBTS2.jpg 14568710651_6c447d738e_o.jpg 14385392200_db9bf67b7b_o.jpg Category:Characters Category:Little Lies Characters Category:Veritas Characters Category:Detectives Category:Scottish Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Multi-Series Characters Category:Sheppard-King Family Category:Police Scotland Personnel Category:Male Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Hey Caroline Characters Category:LGBT Characters